Laser probes may be used for a variety of different purposes. In laser photocoagulation, a laser probe may be used to cauterize blood vessels at laser burn spots across the retina. Certain types of laser probes burn multiple spots at a time, which may result in faster and more efficient photocoagulation. Some of these multi-spot laser probes split a single laser beam into multiple laser beams that have a laser spot pattern and deliver the beams to an array of optical fibers that have a corresponding fiber pattern. The optical fibers transmit the beams to yield a spot pattern at the target. In certain situations, however, these laser probes are not as efficient as desired.